powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Mel/Millennium Force
Millennium Force, AKA Melanie "Mel" Ourson is a female Android Roller Coaster (ARC) based off the roller coaster of the same name located at Cedar Point in Sandusky, Ohio. As the name implies, the ride opened in 2000. It was also the first coaster over 300ft (91m), built during an era called the Coaster Wars (1989-2005). She is Coaster Force Blue/Nitro Silver '''of the Coaster Force/Nitro Rangers. She also has the Power up '''Zodiac Rider. Character History Creation When the park was ready to announce Top Thrill Dragstar, the next coaster to debut at the park for 2003, Jeff was approached by Cedar Fair to create audio anamtroic roller coasters for their chain. He had already being doing this for the Paramount Parks since 1995, so he didn't mind (little did he know Cedar Fair would end up buying the Paramount Parks three years later). Life at Cedar Point Ever Since Dragstar's android layed eyes on Millennium's, he was head over heals for her. However, she always denied his lust, which was a show of itself for guests. Little did they know that Jeff was creating vehicles for them. They already knew Raptor was a tomboy and had a wild Harley, but Sentai Arsenal (as only a few season of Super Sentai were dubbed over in the US, but Power Rangers like we know does not exist). After 2020, the ARC's were put in storage. She heard a rumor of three rouge ARC's causing mayhem in Frontier Town, but she could never confirm this. Meeting Furry One day, she broke out of the warehouse and tried to see if the rumors she once heard were true. She ended up finding Fiona in Dayton, Ohio. They started fighting about which one was better, leading to them racing each other across the country, nearly destroying them. Charles Lashing found them and repaired them. He gave them the names of Mel and Fiona and enrolled them at Cal Reef. Exposed Charles kept the secret even from his best student, Teddy Winslow. They were eventually exposed during a Kappa Sigma Tau Frat Party. Charles also equipped them with the ability to become the Power Rangers Coaster Force to fight Count Vladsmir and the Stradun. Daydream The rumors Mel heard turned out to be plausible after Seamus had a dream he fought the "Vengeance Rangers" alongside the "Wild West Coasters" headed by Maverick. Mel remembered the skilled mayor and lawmen very well. They were under the protection of "Big Mike" Goubuster, the former deputy of Mean Streak. Around the same time, they met two more ARC's (as Peter started calling them): Stella/Steel Force and Takshiel/Excalibur. With their help, they could put the Stradun to rest. Shift into Nitro Before that could happen, the Stradun were able to take all but Mel's powers as she fell through an open storm drain and discovered a secret base, the base of the Nitro Rangers. Teddy was graduating so Peter rose up to be red ranger, Fiona became Blue, Seamus Black, Taksheil Yellow (soon changing to Steel Venom), and Stella to Pink. At that time, Mel found the Millennium Carrier. The Millennium Carrier could hold 130 zords, one for each of the ARC's that were created, however they would only 105 survived, including the 4 of them. She was dubbed Nitro Silver, despite not changing her suit. Peter and Fiona would take their original powers and give their Nitro Powers to other Kappa Sigma Tau members. The Coaster War They first made their way to Kings Island and Cedar Point where they found Firehawk, The Beast, and (shockingly) Wildcat (an old friend of her's). With the help of the other ARC's they went up against the Vengeance Rangers and The Boma. Some thought Jeff was captured by them, but Jeff, nor the Vengeance/Son of Beast's maker was ever figured before or since The Coaster War. Personality Mel is shy and enjoys stargazing. She often feels uncomfortable around love-lorn boys like Dragstar or Seamus. She is also very bossy and hot-headed, making her second in command. Default Arsenal Mel can create Auras, Lightning, and Plasma Balls from her gloves. Ranger Forms Coaster Force Blue/Nitro Silver * Millennium Carrier (Nitro Only) * Dolphin Zord * Ignition Lock * Galactic Rapier * Transforming Knight Striker (Nitro 1-9) * Transformation Jet Blade (CF 7, 14, 23; Nitro 9, 16, CF-Hex) * Millennium Control Cannon (Nitro 18, 19, 24 'Appearances: '''CF 2-11, 14-20, Midnight Mansion, 24, 25, Nitro 1-13, 15, 18, 19, 21-24, CF-Hex, LM 35-37 Zodiac Rider * Zodiac Stone * Voltanics * Dragon Sword (CF 22 only) '''Appearances: '''CF 10, 21+22 Behind the Scenes Of the 116 adapted Cedar Fair roller coasters, she represents Millennium Force at Cedar Point. Despite having a space motif (from her weapon name), her sentai counterpart has a water motif (as her zord is the dolphin zord). Since the third draft of Coaster Force was only limited to the Paramount Parks, this is the only version to not feature Millennium Force, thus the only iteration with a male blue on the core team (Patriot from California's Great America). Notes * She is the only ranger to wear a suit from Himitsuranger in the first 9 episodes of Nitro * Her ride IRL is right next to Frontier Town, which makes sense for her to hear the rumors * First core female Sentai Blue adapted since Magiranger/Mystic Force ** Kayla was a gender change, and an extra ranger ** Fiona/Furry 325 is core, but her default is Green (as well as a gender change) * She is the first ARC created, as Jeff knew Dragstar would run into problems * She is the first female ranger with a carrier zord ** As Tommy was the previous ranger with one * She is also the first female ranger with a carrier zord plus 2 zords See Also * Thunder Dolphin-Sentai Counterpart from ''Himitsuranger ''See Comparison Page * Kamen Rider Fubuki-''Kaman Rider Counterpart from Kamen Rider Hibiki Category:PR Rangers with Multiple forms Category:Lemurseighteen Category:Power Rangers Coaster Force Category:Power Rangers Nitro Category:Autistic Rangers Category:Female Autistic Rangers Category:Android Autistic Rangers Category:PR Space-themed Rangers Category:PR Vehicle-themed Rangers Category:Geauga Society Category:Geauga Society (Comic)